


Now Behave

by msMynx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants Loki to be nice to his brother.  Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Behave

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing some Stoki stalking and decided to dip my toe in the waters. Let me know what you think.

Loki lay panting, the spine tingling chills slowly dissipating. He felt a kiss on his hip and smiled as soft little kisses made their way up his side, until the Cheshire Cat grin of his boyfriend came into his line of sight. 

"Now," Steve said, "What did we say about trying to get along with your brother?" Loki could only answer with his own lazy grin. 

"I suppose if this is my incentive for behaving, I may have to consider behaving." 

Steve pouted. "Only consider? Well then," he suddenly sat up and smiled a bit too brightly. "I suppose I have to see what else I can do to get you to my way of thinking."


End file.
